The boy i never knew
by KiraTheCrestOfChaos
Summary: Hikari,a cheerful,kind-hearted and curious girl meet up with Takeru,a mysterious boy,who lives in a haunted house and loves to play violin and shut himself up,when the 2 cross lines,what will happen?[Takari] [Takeru-Hikari-Davis friendship] (One-shot!) My first oneshot..


_**Non-related to Digimon:The Awakening Burst (DTAB)..**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon**_

_**Ta no shi?(is it fun?)**_

**_Nani!(What!)_**

**_Do shita?(What's wrong?)_**

**_Daijoubu?(are you okay?)_**

**_Some of the Japanese words i MAY use in this Fanfiction_**

* * *

Hikari Kamiya and her friends just got back from school...and they passed by a house

"Ne,Hikari-chan..did you know that this house is actually haunted?" One of Hikari's friends pointed at the house they passed by,the house doesn't look abandon, but the chains on the gate and broken glass makes it look haunted

"They say that every night,they hear creepy music coming from the house.." another one of Hikari's friends,Miyako,stated

"I don't believe in ghost.." Hikari replied

"Wahh..Hikari-chan is so brave!" Hikari's friends said

* * *

_Next day_

Hikari got to school in the nick of time,the class was noisy,the teacher came in

"Settle down!" The teacher shouted and the class was quite

"Now,we have a new student,you may come in" The teacher said,and a boy came inside,Hikari noticed he had a notepad with him

"Please welcome..Takeru Takaishi.." The teacher said,The boy wore a beanie and a jacket over his clothes,he was wearing a sickness mask and safety glasses, Everybody stared at the boy with weird looks,Takeru wrote something on his notepad and showed to the class

'Hello everyone,please to meet you'

"Takeru is allergic to many objects so that's why he is wearing this..you may sit next to..Kamiya.." The teacher said and Takeru nodded

"Hi,my name is Hikari" Hikari tried to warm up to him,he waved shyly back

"You don't talk much,do you?" Hikari stated and Takeru slowly nodded

* * *

Hikari came back late from school because she had dance practice..it was around 7:35 PM..she had to pass the haunted house to get to her apartment, then she heard music coming from the house,it wasn't scary,but a beautiful,soft and sweet melody was playing, it sounded like someone was playing a violin

"Wow,he or she must be a pro.." Hikari said and continued

_Next day_

Hikari tried to warm up to the mysterious boy,but he is still to shy,after school she saw him later in a park,being picked on

"Hey freak,lose the mask will ya" a teenage boy said as he was trying to take off Takeru's mask,Takeru was struggling to hold the mask tightly,Takeru manage to punch him in the stomach,the teenage boy was furious and tried to punch him,but Takeru kept dodging

Hikari ran over to him

"Stop! Don't pick on him!" Hikari shouted

"Whatever.. "The older boy said and walked away

"You alright?" Hikari said as she picked up Takeru's beanie that was laying on the ground, she turned to look at him but then stop,she noticed Takeru had blond hair,she snapped out of trance as Takeru grabbed his beanie,Takeru scribbled on his notepad,he showed it to Hikari and bow

_'Thank you!'_

Takeru hurried back home,then a certain blond boy came running towards Hikari

"Hey,Hikari,have you seen my little brother?" Hikari looked at the owner of the voice

"Matt?You never told me you had a brother!' Hikari said,she knows Matt since Matt was best friends with Hikari's brother,Tai Kamiya

"Yolo,i don't care,anyways see you later.." Matt shouted and ran from the scene,Hikari just stared at him..(Yolo means that you do something wrong,but since there's not much time left,you continue anyway..)

The next day,Hikari wanted to visit Takeru's house

"Come on,please?" She pleaded,Takeru scribbled on his notepad and showed it to her

_'Sorry,no..'_

"Umm..Takeru?" Hikari started "Are you mute?"

"No!" Takeru suddenly said,and he quickly covered his mouth

"That's the first time i heard you talk" Hikari giggled as Takeru blushed

* * *

After school,Hikari went for a walk,only to run into a boy with goggles

"Hi Hikari!" The boy said

"Hey..Davis.." Hikari tried to speak cheerfully,Davis is Hikari's classmate and has a huge crush on her

"Something the matter?" He said as he walked along with her

"Nothing,It's just that i'm tired.." Hikari said as she yawned

"Oh,remember the boy who has all this protection thing? I saw you talking to him..So..how did it go?" Davis stated

"I manage to make him speak one time,but he still keeps using his notepad.." Hikari said,The they encountered a tired Matt

"Hey,you two..have you seen my brother?" Matt said with a pant

"No..want us to help look for him?" Davis offered

"Thanks!" Matt said and we splitted up to find him,Hikari went near the haunted house,she again heard beautiful violin playing,then she saw a shadow on the window,the shadow looked like it was playing a violin,curious,Hikari crawled inside a gap in the gate and slowly got near the house,She noticed the door open ajar

Hikari slowly opened the door and saw a boy playing with the violin,she noticed that the boy had blond hair

"Takeru?" The words escaped from Hikari's mouth,she quickly covered her mouth as the boy turned around.

Hikari noticed Takeru didn't had his protection clothes on,revealing Takeru's blond hair,his sparkling-azure eyes,and a green and yellow shirt,This time,Takeru was wearing a white fisherman's hat,Takeru jumped at her voice and turned around

"Hikari?,How did you find me?" Takeru finally spoke

"I heard violin sounds coming from this house.." Hikari answered,The house was big and beautiful, despite the broken glass

"How did you know it was me playing?" Takeru demanded

"No..I heard the song and went to check it out.." Hikari said

'Takeru! There you are!" Matt came in along with Davis

"Come on..we gotta get you home.." Matt said and tugged on Takeru's arm

"No.." Takeru tore his arm away from his brother's grip "I don't want to..not after that.." Takeru said

"Come on Takeru,I know.." Matt said

'What?" Hikari asked

"Takeru and i are adopted.." Matt said

"I'm not going back to miss Kaori.." Takeru said and walked furthur away from Matt,and continued to play his violin,Matt sighed in defeat as he exited the house,With Hikari and Davis following,Before exiting,Hikari looked at him

"Hey Takeru,are you sure you're allergic to everything?" Hikari asked and Takeru stopped

"I think so...i don't know.." Takeru stated

"I think i know what to do.." Hikari said and dragged Takeru out of his house

"Okay Takeru,breathe in..breathe out..breathe in..out.." Hikari insturcted,Takeru slowly breathe

"Hey..the human world's air isn't so bad.." Takeru said,Hikari looked at him in surprise

"Are you from a different planet?" Hikari asked and Takeru shook his head a no

Hikari teached Takeru allergies, Takeru slowly got used to everything

"Maybe the allergy is just my imagination.." Takeru said as the two walked back to the house

"You're not going with your mother?" Hikari asked

"I'm not going back to that witch..she is my adoptive mother.." Takeru said

"Why do you hate her?" Hikari asked

'She isn't the same as my real mother.." Takeru said

"Where is you're real mother now?" Hikari asked as they went throught the gate of the house

"She passed away.." Takeru sadly said

"I'm so sorry.." Hikari said,as Takeru smiled at her,his first smile

"It's alright,Ja-ne" Takeru bid farewell,as Hikari got home,she was greeted by her brother

"Ta no shi?" Tai said

"Huh?"

"Is it fun going out with boys?" Tai teased as Hikari blushed

"I-it's nothing like that!" Hikari said and shutted her bedroom door,before Tai could open his mouth,inside Hikari's bedroom Hikari was thinking

"Maybe...i do love him..I think i fell for him.." Hikari wispeared

* * *

Hikari saw that Takeru wasn't wearing any of his protection thing, anymore,so, all the girls are drooling over him,at the end of school,Hikari and Takeru were chatting while walking through the hallway of the school,in the corner,Takeru spotted 2 girls near the corner

"Hikari? Help me out.." Takeru wispeared, Hikari noticed the creepy girls (No offence girls..please don't kill me)

"Alright.." Hikari winked and locking arms with Takeru,the girls looked disappointed and walked away,as they disappeared, Hikari let go

"Arigato..Hikari-chan.." Takeru said,making Hikari blush

"Do-shita..Hikari? Daijoubu?" Takeru seemed worried..

"Nothing.." Hikari replied and just stared at him

"Umm Takeru.." Hikari started

"Yeah?"

"Do you..have a crush?" Hikari said,Takeru smiled

"Of course i do!" Takeru said,Hikari was shocked

"Um..who is it?" Hikari couldn't bear the answer,but she had to know

"I'll give you a hint.. The person is someone i know and is near me right now.." Takeru said

"Umm is it Davis?" Hikari answered,pointing to the goggle boy,whose also near Takeru,Davis heard Takeru's hint and was shocked on Hikari's answer,Davis's 'i can't believe it.." Face was priceless

"As a matter of fact,yes.." Takeru said,Davis quickly running away while shouting "I'm 100% not gay!",Takeru and Hikari stared in shock at the direction Davis ran in,Takeru turned back to the teacher

"As i was saying,as a matter of fact,yes. He should be in the computer lab..." Takeru answered the teacher

"Thank you,Takeru.." The teacher said as he headed to the computer lab,Takeru turned to Hikari

"By the way,what's up with Davis?" Takeru said

"No clue.." Hikari answered,still staring at the direction Davis went

"So,who is the person?" Hikari said,getting back to the topic,Takeru and Hikari was outside the school,Takeru leaned forward towards Hikari And wispeared in her ears

"Aishiteru.." Takeru wispeared,and ran to the direction of his house "Ja-ne! Hikari-chan!" Takeru shouted and continued towards his house,Hikari was standing there,shocked,with her mouth gaped open,somebody helped her closed it

"You need to stop opening your mouth like that.." Tachi said as the Kamiya's went back to thier apartment

Hikari was asleep..but she couldn't sleep,she kept thinking about the word Takeru said to her

"Aishiteru,Takeru.." Hikari giggled and dozed off

* * *

Next day,Takeru had been avoiding Hikari the whole day until school ended,Takeru was caught by Hikari

"Takeru,the word you said to me..is it true?" Hikari said and Takeru nodded

"You really mean it?" Hikari asked,Takeru nodded,and Hikari did something that Takeru last thinked about

Hikari slapped him "sorry,I don't feel the same way.."(Okay,I'm just messing with you guys,here's what Hikari actually did..)

hikari slapped him! (Okay,I'll stop,here's the real one..)

Hikari leaned forward...and..slap him(fine,I'll stop) kissed him..,Takeru's eyes widen with shock as her lips pressed firmly on his,then he returned the kiss,they broke apart when they heard a cough

"That's one of the many things on why we have rooms" Taichi said

"Tachi! i..."Hikari panicked

"Whoa! I'm not going to kill anyone!" Tachi said,trying to calm her down

"Y-you approve,our relationship?' Takeru said as Tachi nodded

"Yes,but one slight crack on her heart,there will be a very special present for you in the afterlife..,"Tachi said as the young couple sweatdropped,then Davis busted in

"Hey! Hikari,i knew that Takeru was talking to the Teacher..so wanna go out sometime..?" Davis offered,Davis noticed that the 3 were glaring at him

"You people stay away from my people.." Tachi said (i forgot which fanfiction i got this from,so the credit belong to the owner of that fanfiction)

"Wut?" Hikari said,confused on why Taichi said that

"Da fuq?" Takeru said,knows what Tachi just said just now

"Is that from a song?" Davis said and Taichi nodded,then Tai got an idea,he wispeared to Takeru,after they were done,They both were smiling evily,Takeru came over towards Davis and grabbed his goggles and pulled them,stretching the goggles

"Takeru,what are you..?" Davis asked,then,it hitted his head "No..wait..Takeru..don't let go.." Davis pleaded

Takeru looked over at Hikari and nodded,Takeru let go of the goggles

AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA *deep breath* *dolphin sound* (i got this from pewdiepie,and Davis was the one shouting)

"Davis.." Takeru said

*still dolphin noise*

"Davis.." Hikari followed by

*still the damn dolphin noise

"DAVIS!" The 3 of them shouted

"What!" Davis shouted and noticed that Takeru was still holding his goggles and people around them were staring at them,plus,Hikari was watching,then the couple (Takeru and Hikari) laughed and Takeru slowly put Davis's goggles back slowly

"Grr...I'm gonna get you Takeru!" Davis shouted playfully and angry

"Shall we run,my love?" Takeru told Hikari

"Yes,we shall" Hikari replied and they both quickly ran off,laughing,while being chased by Davis and a laughing Tai following them

* * *

Epilogue

Hikari and I have been dating for 3 months now, Davis still challenge me for Hikari,though,but to my surprise,he supports us..But i feel sorry for him,Tachi has Sora,Matt has Mimi,but what about Davis?..well,let's just say that me and Hikari helped him find his love..

"Hey,Takeru! I challenge you to basketball!" Davis shouted from the door of my classroom

"Oh,You're on!.' I shouted back,accepting the challenge

"Hey,I'll play along to!" Hikari said

"I'll tag along as well" Davis's girlfriend, Akiyo,added and we all played basketball together..

The *very bad word* end!

* * *

Hey everyone! Thank you for reading and also,please tell me in the reviews on which type of Takeru fanfictions you want me to do next (angst,romance,etc) and send me the plot of the story,now,if you liked my fanfiction: _Digimon:Awakening burst_,i promise to complete it and hopefully that i can finish it soon,so that's all for today!

_Ja-ne!_


End file.
